True Love
by outlaw4
Summary: True love Dont Take My Title
1. True Love

Authors note: I do not Yu-Gi-Oh or Hotaru  
  
This is a fic about True love the couples are Yugi/Tea, Joey/Mai hehehehehehe Seto/Yami, Mokuba/Hotaru  
  
Outlaw: what oh I'm on ok *Asian Angel 12 Smacks Outlaw with a big mattle* Outlaw: Ow Asian Angel 12:Just write the fic! Outlaw: ok ok as long as you don't hit me *Asian Angel 12 whacks him again* Outlaw: what did I do to disserve this *Whacks him again* Outlaw: mommy, ok ok I'll write it Asian Angel 12: thank you Outlaw: mommy *WHACK*  
  
Chapter 1 True Love  
  
Yugi: When can we date? Tea: How about Saturday at 7:00*Writes her address on a piece of paper and gives it to Yugi* Yugi: Thanks Tea. He kissed Tea on the lips and kissed Yugi back. Meanwhile Joey and Thrisien were at the Arcade trying to find Mai because she left a note in Joey's desk at school Cause she had to tell him something while Joey and Thrisien Were finding her. Joey found a game and played it for 1 hour, when he was done he turned a round a saw Mai drinking a soda so he ran to her. Joey: Hey Mai ya wanted to talk to me? Mai turned around and saw Joey. Mai: ya But can we go some were privet? Joey: ya. They go to the nearest Mc Donald's. Joey: well wud ya wanna talk about??? Mai: well are we a couple like Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Joey: hell ya!, you bet we are! Mai hugs him and whispers in his ear: I love you. Joey whispers back: I love you too. Meanwhile Thrisien was at the Arcade game that Joey was playing for 1 hour. So he wanted to beat his score. Thrisien: Man I stink at Games! Meanwhile Yami was going to the Kaiba Mansion Because of the Message to Yugi to meet him at his house. Seto: Yes who is it??? Yami: Me Yami! Seto: Good I have something to tell you Yami: Yes what is it? Seto do you want to be a c..c..c..ouple? Yami: yes I do. Seto kissed Yami on the head and hugged him. Meanwhile Hotaru was waiting on Mokuba. Hotaru: Were could he be? Mokuba walked in and saw Hotaru and he sat In front of her Mokuba: sorry I was late Hotaru: that's ok Mokuba: do you want to be lovers Hotaru: o..o..o..k we can. Mokuba got out of his seat and kissed Hotaru on the hand said I love and she said I love you too  
  
This is my firs fic so e-mail me at Hamtaroc@aol.com byezz and R&R 


	2. Denial

Asian Angel 12 has a mattle so watch out  
  
Authors note: I don't own yu-gi-oh or Hotaru I wish then I would I would transfer Hotaru To Yu-Gi-Oh ; p  
  
Outlaw: and the guest star is.Yugi!  
  
Yugi: hiya!  
  
Asian Angel 12: YUGI! * Kiss's him on the cheek *  
  
Yugi: O_O help  
  
Outlaw: now you have to go what I do thou .ha!  
  
Asian Angel 12: I love you Yugi.  
  
Yugi: plz get her off!  
  
* Whacks him with a mattle *  
  
Yugi: Ow mommy I mean grandpa!  
  
Outlaw: Asian Angel 12 aren't you going to whack me because I not going to write the fic?  
  
* Asian Angel 12 Whacks Outlaw in the back *  
  
Outlaw: OW! MY BACK! Chapter 2  
  
Denial  
  
It was a Saturday morning Yugi was finding suits for his date with Tea.  
  
Yugi: no not this one not, this one ether. PERFECT! He puled out a blue suit with a Turquoise Tie  
  
Yami: why are you finding a suit? Not knowing that Yugi had a date with Tea.  
  
Yugi: Well I have a date with Tea. In a scared voice. And I kinda had a fight with her. Looking to the ground  
  
(Flashback) Grandpa: YUGI! Yugi: yes Grandpa. Grandpa: Yugi Tea's on the phone.  
  
* On the phone *  
  
Yugi: yea Tea. Tea: well I have something to tell you i. i. i. i. its over. Yugi's heart broke in shock.  
  
Yugi: * Thinks *How could she do that to me! Yugi fainted. Tea: Yugi! YUGI! YUGI!!!!  
  
(End) Yami: Oh.  
  
  
  
I know this one was kinda I mean real short stupid M Word ne ways e-mail me and R&R at HamtaroC@aol.com 


	3. Love Hurts

Outlaw: hiya the Guest Star is, TEA!  
  
Tea: Asian Angel KISSED YUGI!  
  
Asian Angel 12: sry I have a Crush on him * rubbing her Ears *  
  
* Outlaw eats some popcorn *  
  
* With popcorn in his mouth *Outlaw: GERBUL BUL GAR GAT HETB GEB  
  
* Slows his popcorn Down * Gulp *Outlaw: AND THERE OFF! I first its TEA!  
  
Tea: DIE YOU STUPID BAFOON!  
  
Outlaw: ill start the Fic* Sweetdrop *  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Love hurts  
  
Yugi still ponders in his room from what Tea said to him.  
  
Yugi: Why? Why did Tea do this to me?  
  
Yami comes in his room, as Yami was about to speak but Yugi interrupted.  
  
Yugi: Yami go away!  
  
Yami: but-but-but but Seto and me are In love.  
  
Yugi had a slight Surprise of his Quote  
  
Yugi: you & Seto?!?!?!  
  
Yami: yes Seto and me. Oh ya and Tea sent you this  
  
He handed Yugi the letter and it said:  
  
Dear Yugi  
  
How r u? I'm sorry for the remark so this is a sorry letter. Can you Please forgive me, and me and the other just wouldn't work out, and if your wondering the name of the other guy its Thrisien, so please go on the date ok and pretend it didn't happen ok?  
  
  
  
Love  
  
Tea  
  
Yugi was shocked to know it was Thrisien, so Yugi put on his suit and went to buy Roses when he got there he saw Tea, Joey and, Mai waiting on him.  
  
Yugi: * Thinks * Why is Joey and Mai here he thought, prob a double date? Oh well.  
  
Tea said to Joey and Mai Tea: look Yugi's coming! She yelled Joey: Man she is bad on her Yelling.  
  
Mai elbowed him in the ribs HARD!  
  
Mai: Stop it! She yelled in his ear.  
  
Joey: why'd ya do dat!  
  
Mai: because he could send us to the Shadow Realm you Bafoon!  
  
Yugi: I wouldn't do that!  
  
So they went in to the restraint.  
  
Waiter: what would you like to have to eat?  
  
Tea: ill have the Garlic Shrimp.  
  
Yugi: me too.  
  
Mai: ill have an order of beef-cornlips even though I don't know what the hell that is.  
  
Joey: Same here.  
  
Waiter: to Drink?  
  
Yugi: Wine  
  
Tea: Thanks Yugi!  
  
Joey: Same here!  
  
Waiter: Don't yell.  
  
Their food was served.  
  
Mai: Oh that's what Beef-cornlips are.  
  
Waiter: When your done I will pick up the money  
  
Tea: ok.  
  
Yugi: ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
Howd ya like it long the longest Chappie so e-mail me at HamtaroC@netscap.com and R&R ^_^ 


	4. Last stand

Outlaw: hey this is the last Chap so be sad im giving up my fan fic account I was hoping to make another E-mail me at outlaw_37us@yahoo.com if u want my Account and ill e-mail u them password and name so bye. U_U  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Truth  
  
After the date Yugi called Kaiba for a ride. Phone:  
  
Yugi: Kaiba can I have a ride?  
  
Kaiba: Sure.  
  
Yugi: thanks  
  
The limo picked up the 2 couples Tea and Yugi was kissing through the whole ride till Joey said this  
  
Joey: Get a room! A Wall came up from the middle of the seat that hid Tea and Yugi.  
  
Plus some covered the windows the driver knew that they would do that so he rode around a bit till they were done kissing the kiss went on for 5 hours then he droped-off Tea and Yugi at the game shop and Joey and Mai at Joey's house there they changed, after that they went to bed. END!  
  
Short but I have to end it so e mail me for my Fan fic account. 


End file.
